se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Felipe VI de España/América
América del Norte Canadá Felipe VI - Stephen Harper.jpg| El Príncipe Felipe, Enrique Peña, presidente de México y el primer ministro de Cánada, Stephen Harper. EITB Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, Prince of Wales Charles, French President Francois Hollande, Felipe VI of Spain and Minister of Culture and Sport of Israel, Miri Regev attend the funeral ceremony held for Israel's former President and Prime Minister Shimon Peres at Mount Herzl in Jerusalem, Israel on September 30, 2016. Estados Unidos Sin imagen.jpg| Ronald Reagan recibe en la Casa Blanca al príncipe Felipe Bill Clinton - Felipe VI.jpg| El príncipe Felipe saluda al ex presidente de EEUU Bill Clinton Clinton a su llegada al foro de empleo y juventud. | Kiko Huesca / Efe Felipe VI - George W. Bush.jpg| El Príncipe y George W. Bush, ayer en Washington. ASSOCIATED PRESS Barack Obama - Felipe VI.jpg| Felipe VI y el presidente de EEUU, Barack Obama, en la Casa Blanca, el pasado año. POOL Felipe VI - Hillary Clinton.jpg| El príncipe de España, Felipe de Borbón, dialoga con la secretaria de Estado norteamericana, Hillary Clinton (d). (EFE) América Central Costa Rica Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Felipe VI.jpg| Toma de posesión del Presidente electo de Costa Rica, Sr. Oscar Arias EFE Felipe VI - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El príncipe de Asturias, Felipe de Borbón y Grecia, saludó anoche al hoy nuevo presidente Óscar Arias, en su residencia, en Rohrmoser. MARIO ROJAS Felipe VI - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| © Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos Don Felipe junto a la Presidenta saliente de la República de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla Felipe VI - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| El 7 de mayo del 2014, un día antes de que Luis Guillermo Solís asumirá la Presidencia de la República, se reunió en suelo nacional con el ahora rey de España, Felipe IV. ALBERT MARÍN (ALBERT MARÍN) México Sin imagen.jpg| El 17 de noviembre del mismo año viajó oficialmente a Uruguay, desde donde se trasladó a México, para inaugurar una exposición de tecnología hispano-mexicana. En este viaje también se entrevistó con los presidentes Luis Alberto Lacalle y el mexicano Carlos Salinas. Ernesto Zedillo - Felipe VI.jpg| Felicitan por su gestión al presidente Ernesto Zedillo el Rey de España y el Gobernador de California. http://zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Felipe VI - Vicente Fox.jpg| Cena conmemorativa del XXV aniversario de la Confederación Española de Asociaciones de Jóvenes Empresarios. Agencia EFE Felipe VI - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El Presidente Felipe Calderón acompañado por el príncipe de Asturias. REUTERS Enrique Peña Nieto - Felipe VI.jpg| Imagen del Presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y el rey Felipe VI durante el Foro Empresarial con el que se fortalecen los lazos de amistad entre ambas naciones. (Notimex) Caribe Cuba Felipe VI - Fidel Castro.jpg| GTRES Felipe de Borbón y Fidel Castro, durante la cena de gala que Nicanor Duarte, recientemente nombrado presidente de Paraguay, dio en agosto de 2003 en Asunción. Felipe VI - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raúl Castro converso ampliamente con el mandatario boliviano, Evo Morales, y su homólogo venezolano, Hugo Chávez. AP América del Sur Argentina Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prince Felipe de Borbon (R) delivers on March 10, 1987 to President of Argentina Raul Alfonsin (L) a letter written by his father, Spanish King Juan Carlos, in Buenos Aires. Sin imagen.jpg| Outgoing Argentine President Carlos Menem (R) greets Spain's Prince Felipe at the Government House, December 9. Prince Felipe will be attending tomorrow's inauguration of President-elect Fernando de la Rua. EM/HB Sin imagen.jpg| New president of Argentina, Fernando de la Rua (L), talks with Spanish Crown Prince Felipe during a reception for guests that attended his swearing-in ceremony in Buenos Aires December 10. De la Rua took over from Carlos Menem who was president for 10 years. RR/MMR Eduardo Duhalde - Felipe VI.jpg| La familia Duhalde se entrevistó ayer con los reyes de España, con quienes compartieron un almuerzo en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. Foto: DyN Cristina Fernández - Felipe VI.jpg| Junto al Príncipe Felipe de Borbón y su mujer, Cristina Fernández, durante su toma de posesión de ésta. Lavozlibre Cristina Fernández - Felipe VI.jpg| Junto al Príncipe Felipe de Borbón y su mujer, Cristina Fernández, durante su toma de posesión de ésta. Lavozlibre Felipe VI - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri y Felipe VI (Presidencia) Bolivia Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prince of Asturias Felipe De Borbon (L) and new Bolivian President Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada attend a military parade at the presidential palace after Sanchez de Lozada was sworn in, in La Paz, August 6, 2002. Sanchez de Lozada took office on Tuesday facing the huge tasks of reviving a stagnant economy, attracting investment and calming ethnic tensions in one of South America's poorest countries. REUTERS/David Mercado MB/SV Evo Morales - Felipe VI.jpg| El Príncipe Felipe y la Princesa Letizia conversan con el presidente de Bolivia, Evo Morales (d), antes de la cena que los Príncipes de Asturias ofrecieron a los jefes de Estado y de Gobierno participantes en la VI Cumbre UE-América Latina, esta noche en el Palacio Real. 17-05-2010 | Efe Brasil Sin imagen.jpg| El Príncipe se entrevistará en privado con el expresidente Lula da Silva, y más tarde, acompañado por los secretarios de Estado de Comercio y para Iberoamérica, con el exmandatario brasileño Fernando Henrique Cardoso, así como con el gobernador del Estado de São Paulo, Geraldo Alckmin. Además, acudirá a la presentación de la nueva delegación de EL PAÍS en Brasil, con una edición digital en portugués, acto al que asistirán dos ministros del Gobierno de Dilma Rousseff: la de Comunicación Social (Helena Chagas) y el de Educación (Aloizio Mercadante); el expresidente brasileño José Sarney Felipe VI - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Su Majestad el Rey recibe el saludo del ex presidente de la República Federativa del Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso © Casa de S.M. el Rey Felipe VI - Lula da Silva.jpg| El príncipe Felipe de Borbón es recibido por el presidente Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva y su esposa. Foto: EFE Dilma Rousseff - Felipe VI.jpg| President of Brazil Dilma Rousseff and Prince Felipe of Spain during her inaugural ceremony on January 1, 2011. Agência Brasil/ABr Felipe VI - Michel Temer.jpg| Su Majeastad el Rey con el Vicepresidente de la República Federativa de Brasil, Michel Miguel Elias Temer Luli © Casa de S.M. el Rey Chile Sin imagen.jpg| Spain's Prince of Asturias, Felipe de Borbon (L) is greeted by Chilean President Patricio Aylwin prior to their private meeting on October 5, 1992 at the Presidentail Palace of La Moneda. Prince Felipe is currently on a Latin American tour. Sin imagen.jpg| Chile's President Eduardo Frei (R) and Spanish Prince Felipe de Borbon shake hands prior to a meeting at the presidential palace in Santiago, March 10. Prince Felipe is in Chile on an official visit to attend the inauguration of President-elect Ricardo Lagos who will be sworn in on March 11. CD/MMR Felipe VI - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| El presidente saliente de Chile, Ricardo Lagos (i), recibe al príncipe de Asturias, Felipe de Borbón, en el Palacio de Gobierno La Moneda, en Santiago. (EFE) / ABC Color Felipe VI - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Príncipe de Asturias, Felipe de Borbón llega hasta el Palacio de La Moneda para sostener una reunión con el Presidente Sebastián Piñera en el marco del cambio del mando. Foto: Presidencia Felipe VI - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Bachelet asume como presidente de Chile. Estados Unidos estará representado por su vicepresidente, Joe Biden, mientras que por España lo hará el príncipe de Asturias, Felipe de Borbón. Crédito: Reuters Colombia Belisario Betancur - Felipe VI.jpg| El presidente Belisario Betancur junto al príncipe Felipe, en Cartagena. // CORTESÍA FOTOTECA HISTÓRICA DE CARTAGENA Andrés Pastrana - Felipe VI.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con el Príncipe de Asturias, en la reunión de del Programa Becas Líder. APA Álvaro Uribe - Felipe VI.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe y el Príncipe Felipe de Borbón se saludan poco después de que el heredero de la Corona Española llegara este miércoles a la Casa de Nariño para una entrevista con el Mandatario de Colombia. Foto: César Carrión - SP - Presidencia de la República Felipe VI - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El Rey Felipe VI ofrece un almuerzo al presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos Foto: ANTONIO GUTIERREZ HERGUEDAS Ecuador Sin imagen.jpg| Ecuadoran President elect Abdala Bucaram (R), flanked by his wife Rosa Maria Pulley de Bucaram (C), talks to Crown Prince Felipe of Spain in Quito on August 10, 1996 a few hours before Bucaram is scheduledto take the earn of office. Felipe VI - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| Don Felipe de Borbón mantuvo una larga charla con don Lucio Gutiérrez, el presidente de Ecuador para los próximos cuatro años. hola.com Alfredo Palacio - Felipe VI.jpg| Toma de posesión del Presidente electo de la República del Ecuador, Sr. Rafael Correa. Agencia EFE Felipe VI - Rafael Correa.jpg| Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias es recibido por Su Excelencia el Presidente de la República de Ecuador, Rafael Correa a su llegada al Palacio Presidencial Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos Paraguay Sin imagen.jpg| Outgoing President of Paraguay Juan Carlos Wasmosy (R) meets with Spanish Prince Felipe of Borbon in his office in the Lopez Palace, August 14. Felipe is in Asuncion to witness the swearing-in of Wasmosy's successor, Raul Cubas, on August 15. RR/SV Felipe VI - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Toma de posesión del Presidente electo de Paraguay, Sr. Fernando Lugo Méndez. EFE Felipe VI - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo y Felipe de Borbón. Foto: Fernando Lugo Méndez Flickr Federico Franco - Felipe VI.jpg| El Príncipe de Asturias, Felipe de Borbón (i), con el presidente saliente de Paraguay, Federico Franco (d), con quien se ha reunido en el Palacio de Gobierno en Asunción. EFE Felipe VI - Horacio Cartés.jpg| Horacio Cartes y el rey Felipe VI. / Gentileza, René González Perú Alejandro Toledo - Felipe VI.jpg| Encuentro con el Rey de España, Felipe VI, en el Foro del @CLUBdeMADRID que empezó hoy. Alejandro Toledo Twitter oficial Alan García - Felipe VI.jpg| Alan García acompaña a la Princesa Letizia junto a Don Felipe en el recibimiento en Lima. | Efe Felipe VI - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Don Felipe, con el Presidente Humala. Casa de S.M. el Rey Felipe VI - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| El rey Felipe VI junto al presidente de Perú, Pedro Pablo Kuczynski. / Europa Press Uruguay Sin imagen.jpg| The President of Uruguay, Jorge Batlle (L) holds a meeting with Prince Felipe of Borbon at the Edificio Libertad, headquarters of the Uruguayan Government in Montevideo, 28 February 2005. Prince Felipe arrived in Uruguay with his wife Letizia Ortiz, to take part in the inauguration of elected President Tabare Vazquez on March 1st. Felipe VI - José Mujica.jpg| El rey de España, Felipe VI, saludó al presidente de Uruguay, José Mujica, en un encuentro en diciembre pasado. (EFE) Felipe VI - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Recepción del Rey Felipe VI al presidente Vázquez Foto: Presidencia de la República Venezuela Sin imagen.jpg| Venezuelan President Rafael Caldera (R) and Spanish Prince Felipe de Borbon applaud dancers during the opening ceremonies of the 18th Central American and Caribbean Sports Games, at the Pachencho Romero stadium in Maracaibo, August 8. Athletes from 32 Caribbean nations will participate in the athletics events. Felipe VI - Hugo Chávez.jpg| El príncipe Felipe charla con Hugo Chávez, en Lima, en el 2001, durante la toma de posesión del presidente de Perú, Alejandro Toledo. Bernardo Aja / EFE Felipe VI - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Don Felipe saluda al vicepresidente de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro durante el funeral del presidente venezolano, Hugo Chávez Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos Fuentes Categoría:Felipe VI de España